


Daniel Holliday

by OceanMelon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, after retirement, just cleaning out my tumblr, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMelon/pseuds/OceanMelon
Summary: Just a little after-retirement drabble, showing where Yuuri and Victor end up, from an outsider's perspective.





	Daniel Holliday

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going through all my really old posts on tumblr and I've found a couple drabbles and that that I never posted here so... Yeah, here. This is a bit old but take it all the same :)

“Whoa…” is all Dan can say as he steps inside. 

High, narrow windows ring the walls and stadium seats slope upwards from the oval of ice in the centre of the building. It’s not a big rink, not by far, but it’s light and sleek, full of crisp edges and stainless steel and neat paint work. 

“Hey!” he practically shouts at the woman selling tickets. “Is this really where Leah Philippe trains?”

The woman smiles and shakes her head good naturedly. “That’s right,” she says. “But her practice sessions aren’t open to the public, I’m afraid, and you’ve missed your chance to sneak in, anyhow. They should be about done now. The public session starts in an hour if you’d like to skate, though.”

Just as she finishes, before Dan even has time to let the disappointment form on his face, double glass doors beside the rink open and a small group of people file out, recently showered, wearing tracksuits and sportswear. They chatter and gossip with all the familiarity that living in each others pockets gives people. No doubt, they spend more time at this rink than with their own families. A few glance at Dan as they skirt the rink, still talking, and head towards the stairs leading to the second floor but most are too caught up in the conversation to notice one little boy standing there in the foyer  in awe. 

That’s Marcus Pool from the British olympic team.

And Yelena Rutskaya the GPF gold medalist.

And there, right in the heart of everything, laughing at something the girl beside her (Tsubaki Takahashi, the Japanese national champion) had said, stands Leah Phillippe. 

Dan feels his jaw fall open. It’s like watching a procession of heroes. All these people he watched on tv, followed religiously on social media, idolised and worshipped as gods, are strolling past him within arm’s reach but still a thousand miles away.

“Is something the matter, Sam?” comes a voice from behind him. “Who is this child?”

Before the ticket lady can answer, Dan has already whirled around to face the voice.

“Oh my god!” he says. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki! Three time world champion, two time Grand Prix champion, Olympic silver medalist, Yuuri Katsuki! Can I shake your hand?” He’s already shaking his hand before Yuuri can even process what’s happening. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. I can’t believe you’re actually a real person, to be honest. I’m your biggest fan, absolutely, number one.”

“Uhh,” Yuuri manages to utter. 

A head pokes out from behind Yuuri, his chin coming to rest on the other man’s shoulder, smiling and glancing between the frantic and very much one-sided handshake going on between his husband and a strange boy. “And who is this?” asks the newcomer. “Just whose hand are you holding, my love?”

Yuuri only stutters more as red begins to creep up his face. Sam tries to hide a laugh behind her hand. 

“I-I’m not exactly sure,” Yuuri says. 

Dan squeaks and drops Yuuri’s hand. “Victor Nikiforov…” he gasps in awe. 

Victor smiles the same heart-shaped smile from the poster on Dan’s bedroom wall. 

“Coach Katsuki?” 

All three turn towards the voice. Most of the impressive lineup of athletes have already disappeared up the stairs but Leah Phillippe still stands, watching the exchange with a concerned eye. Dan can only stare back, brain short-circuited and quite possibly drooling. Leah Phillippe. In the flesh. She’s not even making that face she always has in interviews and photoshoots and public appearances. A brand new Leah Phillippe that he’d never seen before. 

“Head on upstairs, Leah,” says Yuuri. “Grab some lunch and I’ll meet you in the studio.”

Leah nods, hoists her sports bag a little higher on her shoulder and then starts up the stairs with only a slightly worried look back in their direction. 

When Dan finally has the presence of mind to turn back to the two (though aging) living legends before him, Victor has already knelt down so they are eye level. 

“What’s your name?” he asks pleasantly and Dan tries not to remember the hours upon hours he has spent watching this man online. 

“Daniel Holliday,” he replies. “I’m going to be a Junior this season.”

“Oh?” says Victor. He looks back at Yuuri for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them. At last Yuuri drops his gaze with a defeated sigh and Victor’s smile returns to his face. “Did you bring your skates with you?” he asks Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I was imagining this taking place somewhere in Canada, for what it's worth.
> 
> [Writing tumblr](https://thecowardlycreative.tumblr.com/)   
>  [This post](https://thecowardlycreative.tumblr.com/post/159063235372/since-i-never-posted-this-anywhere-here-take)


End file.
